


The perks of disillusion charms

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Queenie is mentally scarred for life, Shameless public sex, Smut, abusive use of disillusion charms and muffliato, she needs to be obliviated, thanks to gramander, the single time when legilimency is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Newt and Percival had shameless public sex in the office of Magical Security, using the disillusion charm and the muffliato charm to cover up their obscene actions, as aurors waltzed around them the entire time.Newt was ashamed with having public sex with Percival, yet he was pathetically very much turned on by it.The best part of all? Queenie heard Newt screaming, and was generally concerned for a while until she finally realised it.Queenie thought she needed to be obliviated.





	

Being pressed onto the mahogany door to Percival's personal office for a deep and passionate kiss, Newt could not help but let out a moan, muffled by Percival's sealed lips. They were right outside Percival’s personal office in the common area of the office of Magical Security, where anyone could have passed by anytime. Fortunate for them, it was lunch time, so chances for someone who were extremely unlucky enough to bump into the director making out with his beloved magizoologist and enduring the raging wrath of Percival Graves were very slim. Yet, the thought of someone running into them on the verge of having public sex made Newt's pale cheeks burn in shame.

  
"Percival, w-why don't we just go-go inside?" Newt muttered as Percival broke away from the kiss for the blasted element called oxygen; his fingers prying open the magizoologist's trousers button. It was not like it would be better to have sex in Percival's personal office, but it was at least somehow a more appealing option than doing it in the common area of the office.  
"How about, no?" Percival's lips curled up into a sly smirk, as he rubbed his erection onto Newt's semi-hard one, "You are a magizoologist. Aren't you supposed to be good at casting disillusion charms for your creatures?"

  
Newt gasped at the bold suggestion. His face heated up even more at the mental image of having sex with Percival where everyone could walk by but could not see nor hear them.

  
"Y-you kinky bastard," he breathed out, his words soon to be fragmented by moans as Percival released the magizoologist’s arousal from the confinement of his trousers, stroking it from root to tip.

  
"Be quick. Lunch is almost over, “bending down to steal another kiss from Newt's lips, still taste like English breakfast tea and scones, Percival glanced at the clock and warned, and a playful glint dancing in his dark eyes. Newt whimpered at the older man's touch and turned sideways to look at the clock, only to sigh in defeat as he discovered that it was 1:55, 5 minutes till lunch would be over. Anyone could be back in anytime.

  
The magizoologist casted a quick disillusion charm, followed by a muffliato charm, as Percival caressed his throbbing length with his calloused wand hand, the other hand travelling up Newt's broad chest to unbutton his yellow vest. Not hesitating for Percival to initiate action like their first few times on bed, Newt fumbled with the director's belt to unclasp it so as to pull down his trousers as well.

  
"It's fairer this way. We are both naked, “Newt whispered, giving the older man's erection an experimental tug, eliciting an unreadable grunt from Percival, as he threw away Newt's vest and started to reach out for the man's shirt. Seeing that Percival did not protest nor sigh in bliss, Newt decided that his own actions were not stimulating enough and tried to imitate Percival's action when he gave him a hand job. He stroked the director's length rhythmically with even strength, only pausing to trace his fingers along the pumping veins from time to time, fondling his balls with the other hand. Newt only retrieved his hands from Percival's lower body region when the man took of his already fully unbuttoned white shirt, and resumed exploring his lover's male anatomy hungrily afterwards, his stainless white shirt discarded onto the carpeted ground along with his vest.  
Percival was sucking on his left nipple and flipping his right with his slender, pianist-like fingers when they both heard some noises coming from the corridor. Newt froze in action and glanced at the clock. It was already 2p.m. Messy footsteps grew louder, indicating that the crowd was moving closer every second, as Newt tried to stop Percival from continuing with their actions. Even though they could not be seen by the aurors, Newt felt extremely ashamed to have sex in front of a flock of audiences, especially when the audiences would likely to involve Tina.

  
Dark blue auror robes flashed in front of him as the group of aurors returned from their lunch break, each of them heading to their respective seats. Percival stopped sucking his nipple and pried off Newt's underpants fully, revealing the magizoologist's freckled butt to the warm air heated by the heating system. Smirking at the younger man, the director casted a wandless lubrication spell onto Newt's tight hole. He immediately felt a slimy and sticky sensation in his butt, excess lubricant trickled down his milky thigh, staining his pants and trousers.

  
"Percival, I don't feel doing it in front of everyone," Newt looked into the ground and whispered.

  
"Nonsense,” the lips of director of Magical Security curled into a sly smile , before their owner pressing them onto Newt's plump one for a quick peek, "It was not like they were going to see us naked anyway."

  
"But-" Newt attempted to protest, but the protest was short-lived, as his lips were soon sealed by Percival's lips, still lingering of the scent of coffee. Strong coffee.

  
"Hey Goldstein, ever seen boss?" Newt could hear a cheerful male voice shouting from the distance, yet the owner of the voice was blocked by Percival’s board body, out of Newt’s vision. He recognized this voice as someone whom he had met before, but could not match it to the name - Auror Phan or Auror Kane? - He had a hard time remembering, as Percival was fondling his arousal rather distractingly. Biting his lips to stop him from moaning out loud shamelessly, Newt looked up and spotted Tina waltzing by Percival, nearly bumping into the director as she walked by. The sole sight of his best friend walking by him when he was half-naked, with his lover giving him an intense hand job made Newt whimpered in shame.

  
"Nope, haven't seen him since lunch," Tina yelled across the office to the male auror raising the question, picking up a pile of dusty files from a cardboard box, "Strange right? He is never late for work. I mean Graves is a literally married to his job."  
"Ha! Then Newt would be heartbroken if Graves was really married to his job- ouch, what's wrong? I was just telling the truth, “pausing, presumingly to glare at another auror who elbowed him, the male voice continued, "Besides, Graves is probably snogging Newt somewhere. Only Newt can make out stern director late for his wife."

  
Auror Culburn and Auror Williams snickered in union on Newt’s far right, as Tina shook her head out of the corner of Newt's eyes and let out a nearly inaudible sigh.

  
Percival did not seem to be angered by his aurors' gossiping. Rather, he appeared to be delighted, fairly strange, as he was most likely to be agitated with his aurors wasting time on meaningless gossiping. Sucking Newt's pale neck skin, he poked a finger into the magizoologist's sensitive hole experimentally. Newt sighed gently at the entrance of the foreign object, while Percival’s slender finger curled up for extra stimulation at the rim of his hole, with his other hand pumping the magizoologist's arousal.

  
"You like it that way, hm?" whispering into Newt's ears, Percival gave a stronger tug on Newt's manhood, successfully eliciting a moan from the freckled man, "You are actually excited at having public sex. Tsk, tsk. Who know that you are such a closet pervert? "

  
"I-It's all your-ah-your fault,” sentence fragmented by occasional moans, Newt glared at Percival and blamed the older man. Yet Newt's glare in Percival's eyes was more endearing and adorable than fierce, causing him to chuckle lovingly, as he pushed in one more finger into Newt's lubricated hole, his another hand leaving the magizoologist's cock momentarily to give his aching one a pump or two, before returning to caress Newt's erection gently.

  
"You are slutty like that. All naked and panting and hard in public but that's the bit I love most about you, Newton Scamander, " breaths ghosting over Newt's chapped lips, Percival whispered, "You are breath-taking. You are the personification of lust to me. Merlin’s beard, you would be the end of me. I want you so badly, my adorable Newt."

  
Retrieving his lubricant-coated fingers from Newt's opening, Percival pressed his heated erection onto the entrance of Newt's hole, rubbing the tip of his manhood onto the rim of the magizoologist's anus, causing the younger man to choke back a moan.

  
"Percival..." Newt's sapphire orbs were welling with tears, yet the layer of tears was unable to stop the lust from surfacing in his eyes. He panted as he swung his hips to thrust against Percival's teasing arousal, water droplets ladening his brownish blonde eyelashes. Newt was begging for him to enter, to penetrate him, to claim him his own, and Percival was well-aware of all of these. Yet, he found teasing Newt a bit more to be a better foreplay. Newt looked so vulnerable and adoring when he was overwhelmed and driven by desire, and how it contrasted with his normal personality greatly made Percival wanted to savour the moment longer.

  
“Please, Percival…” Newt wiggled his hips in order to brush his sensitive entrance onto Percival’s erection invitingly. He could not hold it back anymore. The desire for Percival’s cock to penetrate him, for Percival to fuck him against the office door with strength caused Newt to beg like a slut. Merlin’s beard, Percival had no idea how badly Newt wanted the director’s thick cock to hit his prostate.

  
Seeing that Newt looked so painful holding back and he thought the teasing was enough for a foreplay, Percival pushed in gently, as he cupped Newt’s face in his hands lovingly, bending down for a shallow kiss. Waiting until his full length to disappear behind Newt’s butt cheeks fully, only his balls were left visible, he started to rock his hips gently, one of his hand pressing onto the office door for support. He felt Newt’s throbbing erection pressing against his clothed abdomen. Even through the fabric, it was heated and hot.

  
“Hey Tina,” a sweet female voice rang in Newt’s ears, causing his eyes to widen in fright as soon as he recognized the owner of the voice.

  
Queenie.

  
Oh no.

  
“Percival, please…let’s just apparate somewhere else to continue,” looking up into Percival’s eyes, Newt begged, his cheeks dusted pink in shame, yet Percival only shook his head and continued to thrust his hips into Newt’s hole, hitting the sweet spot repeatedly. Newt’s mind was muddled momentarily, as he moaned out in pleasure. All that he could think of was Percival’s cock and how comfortable it was to hit his prostate repeatedly.

  
“Tina, have you seen Newt? I swore I could hear him screaming not long ago,” Queenie’s voice echoed in the hustling office, “I hope he is quite alright.”

  
“Screaming?”

  
From behind Percival’s back, Tina dropped down the pile of documents she was holding onto Auror Culburn’s desk and looked at her sister, appearing to be generally concerned.

  
Oh crap.

  
“Yeah, just like that time when you were going to be executed. I heard Newt’s mental scream like I heard your mental yelp for help.”

  
Apparently, it was a different kind of scream. More like a moan of pleasure or a moan of lust. Newt forced himself not to think of it as Percival stroked his manhood lovingly, as if it was some kind of prized jewels.

  
Percival suddenly sped up as Queenie raised her concern for the magizoologist, hitting the man’s prostate with more strength, as he rubbed along the shaft of Newt’s arousal at a faster rate, his calloused fingers exerting extra stimulation on the younger man’s sensitive organ. Newt could not help but let out a strangled moan, with his eyes shut in bliss. The sensation of Percival inside him stopped him from thinking of anything else but Percival’s big thick cock, and how comfortable it was, repeatedly hitting the sweet spot inside his anus.

  
“Oh,” Queenie suddenly exclaimed, her eyes widened in some kind of weird manner. Her face twisted momentarily as she glanced at the direction of Percival’s personal office, or where Newt and Percival were currently at, having shameless public sex.

 

Oh no. No. No.

  
“Teenie, can you obliviate me?” Queenie tore her eyes away from Percival’s office and whispered, her words barely loud enough for Newt to hear.

  
“Do I want to know why?” sighing, Tina pushed the cup of coffee away from her table as she stacked the files of reports up on her desk as she asked her sister.

  
“Probably not, if it wasn’t that bad I wouldn’t ask you to obliviate me,” Queenie said with a pained expression. The mental image of sweet innocent Newt having public sex with Graves, the supposed to be rule-follower, was actually too much for her.  
Even knowing that someone might have discovered their rather obscene public activity, Percival did not slow down and thrust into Newt rhythmically, squeezing the tip of Newt’s erection. White took over his vision, as Percival slammed into his prostate with strength, his white seeds spilling everywhere, staining the director’s favourite suit. He looked at Percival’s eyes apologetically, yet the man only gave him a small smile in return, as he also came inside Newt’s hole after several more thrust.

  
“Let’s go home for several more rounds of sex,” pulling out his already flaccid cock, Percival muttered into Newt’s burning ears, causing him to whimper at the mental image of the director making love to him repeatedly, probably the entire night till day breaks the next day.

  
Newt did not fail to notice Queenie’s uncomfortable face when he side-apparated with Percival, back to the man’s apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about it ! thanks for reading!


End file.
